1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsional wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A torsional wrench includes a tube, a rod and a spring. The rod is received in the tube and is compressed by the spring. The rod will skew and hit an inner wall of the tube when a torsional force of the rod is larger than a compressing force of the spring. Under above arrangement, a user can exactly hear a hit sound and feel a hit vibration between the rod and the tube, and the user knows the torsional force that is too large. However, the spring is always compressed, so that an elasticity of the spring would be decayed soon.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.